Ike vs. Cloud Strife
Ike vs. Cloud Strife is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Ike from the Fire Emblem video game series and the return of Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy video game series. Cloud_Strife_Ike_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Ike_vs_Cloud_Strife.png|Pichu95 backgrounder (8).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon What-if Death Battle Ike vs. Cloud Strife.jpg|Venage237 Screenshot_2016-01-18_at_12.23.16_AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Description Fire Emblem VS Final Fantasy! A legendary SOLDIER makes his return to DEATH BATTLE! To challenge a new fighter with immense sword skills and strength! Which of these two will illustrate the strength of using a sword? Interlude Wiz: In a previous episode of Death Battle, we pitted Cloud Strife against Link. Boomstick: And Unfortunately, Cloud was beaten by a damn Fairy... Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY! Ahem, anyway, we are bringing Cloud back and pitting him against another well-known sword fighter, who fights for his friends. Boomstick: Ike, The Radiant Hero! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ike Wiz: Born in the continent of Tellius to the leader of the ragtag team the "Greil Mercenaries", unlike most Fire Emblem protagonists, Ike was not born a noble birth, instead was a normal child. Boomstick: However, he still carries the tradition of being a blue-haired swordsman. Wiz: Well, he wasn't a swordsman right away, when he joined the Greil Mercenaries at 17 years old, he was looked down upon as a rookie, constantly being mocked for his inexperience, however, his father, Greil gave Ike a chance, and Ike's skills as a Ranger would slowly be realised. Boomstick: However, Ike did not have it easy, After a few successful missions, Ike suffered heavily as he watched his father be mortally wounded by the Black Knight, or as I like to call him, the Armoured Titan. Wiz: Without a mother or father, Ike and his younger sister Mist were left on their own, forcing Ike to step up and take leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, taking them around the continent of Tellius in order to exact revenge against the Black Knight and win the war that had erupted between Daein & Crimean forces. Boomstick: During his time as a Ranger, Ike was solely a swordfighter and was exactly that for a long time during the Mad King's War, until Ike achieved the Lord class, allowing him to tap into his hidden potential. ''' Wiz: Once achieving the Lord Class, Ike's strength was realised, especially with his divine blade, Ragnell, which Ike kept safe after the death of Greil, Solid Snake was once surprised to discover that Ike wields Ragnell with only one hand when it was designed to be a two-handed sword, much like the Black Knight in that regard. '''Boomstick: Ragnell possess many abilities, there's Eruption, which envelops Ragnell in orange or blue flames, the longer Ike charges Eruption the more powerful the attack will be, If Ike charges the attack all the way, An actual eruption of the sword's fire will lash from out of the ground, however, Ike will take recoil damage from the attack. Wiz: Ragnell is also a sword that can use the iconic Counter, Ike can enter a pose and triggers his counter to activate upon enemy contact, depending on how powerful the opponent's attack is, Ike can return just as much damage. Boomstick: Another skill and perhaps Ike's trademark is Aether, in which he tosses Ragnell into the air and dashes up to catch the blade before slashing down with it, Ike's concentration in Aether prevents him from flinching from enemy attacks, he can also use the distance covering Quickdraw in order to push himself forward, even if he's in the air. Wiz: If Ike wants to tip the scales into his favour, Ike can unleash his most powerful attack, Great Aether, swinging Ragnell with one hand, anyone who is caught in the initial swing, will be locked into the attack as Ike will follow up with a deadly barrage of attacks, before bringing his opponent down with him ending in a eruption of flames, launching all who fell into Great Aether. Boomstick: However, Ragnell is not Ike's only weapon, Ike also wields Greil's Urvan, a giant axe that is known to be the most powerful axe in all of Tellius, Urvan was the last weapon Greil used before his death at the hands of the Black Knight. Wiz: But Ike's most instrumental ability isn't a sword, or even magic at all, it's his blessing, from the Goddess Yune herself, this power proved unstoppable as he was able to take on and defeat the Dawn Goddess, Ashera, the embodiment of order, stability, and law, one half of the creator Goddess, Ashunera, with Yune being the second half, the power combined with his 3 years of dedicated war experience proved to be Ashera's downfall as the divinely empowered Ike annihilated Ashera with the divine sword Ragnell. Boomstick: His power was so great, the finishing blow against the goddess greatly resembled that of Great Aether, not to mention Ike was able to do this all on his own once he received Yune's power, making Ike one of Fire Emblem's most powerful characters. Wiz: Combined with his strength and his desire to fight for his friends, Ike has made some fantastic accomplishments, Ike's sword arm is the only one of it's kind in the entire Fire Emblem series, He is the only one to have successfully disarmed the Ancient Minister's Subspace Bombs, something that Marth and even the Star Warrior Meta Knight failed to do, he finally avenged his father in a decisive final battle against the Black Knight, and of course, received Yune's divine power. Boomstick: And in one instance, stood alongside Abraham Lincoln and other Fire Emblem characters in an alien invasion, yes, we're not even kidding, go look up "Code Name: S.T.E.A.M." I'm not lying. Wiz: However, for his impressive strength, Ike is kinda slow, despite being only 20 years old, his armour and Ragnell are a heavy combination that makes Ike a slow runner in comparison, and his immense strength does not guarantee him a victory. Boomstick: But don't think Ike is slow for too long, his speed can contend with the likes of Marth, and even on par with a running Meta Knight, However, no matter how slow or fast Ike is, that isn't going to stop him from cutting you down to size. Ike: My swordfighting skills were given to me by my father. If I stay true to them, I cannot lose! Cloud Strife Wiz: Cloud Strife is a powerful and renowned swordsman, and is a cut above many others. Boomstick: Cloud certainly isn't a push over, after living up in Nibelheim and hearing the stories of the SOLDIER organisation, he joined SOLDIER as an infantryman, Cloud swore to defend the planet, however, things got a lot more personal once he met his best friend, Zack Fair. Wiz: Zack Fair was a SOLDIER First Class and wielded the iconic Buster Sword, Cloud and Zack would quickly become friends before both were being pursued by the Shinra Army, after the events that took place in Nibelheim. Boomstick: And after escaping back to Midgar for his Last Stand, Zack was gunned down, but not before passing the Buster Sword onto Cloud, asking him to be his Living Legacy, this changed Cloud forever... Wiz: The shock of Zack's Death plus his Mako Poisoning caused him to create his own false identity, where he is First Class, believing himself to be a member of SOLDIER. Boomstick: But, Cloud didn't carry that out for too long, ultimately, after Cloud and his friends had defeated the godhood ascended Sephiroth, Cloud returned the Buster Sword to Zack's grave, and went on as Cloud Strife, trying to manage himself, Physically and Mentally. Wiz: 2 years later, Cloud reemerges, ready to defend the planet again, this time, as the Cloud Strife he knew. Boomstick: After returning the Buster Sword to Zack, Cloud's weapon is his own unique sword, called "First Tsurugi", which has a standby mode and an attack mode, I could use that tech for my car, maybe I won't lose it next time. Wiz: First Tsurugi is a weapon inspired by the Buster Sword, but there's more to it than that, Cloud's First Tsurugi is just it's base form. Boomstick: So it can transform, like all awesome swords do? Wiz: No, First Tsurugi is the base for the Fusion Sword, which is what Cloud wields when he combines the 5 smaller blades onto First Tsurugi, creating the Fusion Sword, which is a direct replication of the Buster Sword's shape, only much heavier. Boomstick: The Fusion Sword while it may take a while to assemble, can actually do some serious damage when combined, Cloud can use any Limit Break he has used with the Buster Sword, including the all-powerful Omnislash! Wiz: With the exception of Materia, Cloud can use any previous ability he had with the Buster Sword, but with the Fusion Sword, Cloud can use an exclusive Limit Break, Omnislash Version 6, in which Cloud traps his opponent before attacking them with thirteen slashes, using all of the individual blades before striking downward with Tsurugi. Boomstick: It's Cloud most unique move, and extremely lethal for the killing blow as it was enough to defeat a newly-resurrected Sephiroth. Wiz: While he doesn't wear his most powerful Ziedrich Armour, Cloud's clothing design was made with fighting in mind, and while it isn't visible, Cloud wears a pink ribbon around his left arm in remembrance of Aerith, which grants immunity to status ailments including burn, ice, poison, etc. Boomstick: Cloud's abilities as well as his very aggressive combat style on overpowering opponents makes him key to winning any battle, Besting the likes of Bahamut SIN, Sephiroth on multiple occasions and being able to overpower the Remnants of Sephiroth whilst riding a motorcycle in a tunnel. Wiz: Cloud doesn't actually have any distinct weaknesses, but Cloud's overconfidence can put him in unfavourable situations. Boomstick: And Cloud's overpowering combat style might work in the favour of his opponents, like Sephiroth for example, who was able to impale him just by thrusting his sword at Cloud whilst he was jumping, but it's hard to keep with with someone who can keep you on the defensive. Cloud: My name is Cloud, SOLDIER... First Class. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a GIANT SWORD DEATH BATTLE! ---- It is night and sounds of trains running through Midgar can be heard, Ike is walking minding his own business, Ike then comes across a poster nailed to the wall reading "Wanted: Cloud Strife EX-SOLDIER". ''Ike then seeks out '''Cloud Strife', Cloud is leaving a building that has a banner reading "Chocobo Races Tonight", Cloud then separates himself from the busy crowd and heads down Midgar's empty train station, and looks bored, Ike lands in front of Cloud with his poster in his hand. Ike: Prepare yourself... Ike raises Ragnell to Cloud. Cloud: There's no way out of this... Cloud pulls out his First Tsurugi and switches it to Attack Mode. FIGHT! Cloud dashes to Ike and jumps at him about to swing his sword, Ike swings his sword into the air and jumps into the air to catch his sword. Ike: Aether! Cloud lands slashing his sword at the air, Cloud then looks left and right before realising Ike is above him, Ike slashes down with Aether, Cloud quickly jumps out of the as Ike lands with Ragnell in hand, Cloud grips his sword tightly and clashes swords with Ike, Cloud pressures his sword against Ike's, Ike rallies himself forward, pushing Cloud away from him. Cloud: Not Interested... Ike runs at Cloud and swings his sword forward, Cloud jumps over Ike and lands behind him, Ike turns around and once again raises Ragnell, Cloud jumps into the air and slashes his sword towards Ike, Ike raises Ragnell above him, clashing the swords, Cloud puts all of his weight onto his sword, causing Ike to break off the clash and stand back. Ike: You're tougher than I thought. Ike tucks his sword to himself and maintains his posture, Cloud dashes at Ike and grips his sword tightly, Ike uses Quickdraw and swings Ragnell with hand, causing Cloud to loosen his grip of his sword, Cloud jumps backward to regain control. (Cloud thinks to himself) Cloud: I can't combat him with just the base, I need the other pieces, but how? (Cloud hears a train in the distance) Cloud: The Train! It'll take me where I need to go! Cloud and Ike's sword clash once again, and Cloud maintains the clash for a short while, Cloud sees the light of the train coming in the distance, Cloud's sword pushes against Ike's and jumps onto the top of the train, Ike runs to the train and jumps onto it, grabbing a bar, slowing pulling himself up onto the train, several carriages behind Cloud. Cloud: They're here somewhere. Cloud searches for his motorcycle, which contains the pieces of his sword, He hears Ike's footsteps and turns around to him. Ike: You'll get no sympathy from me... Cloud runs at Ike again and swings his sword with his strength. ~ching~ Ike triggers his counter to activate. Cloud's heavy swing his against Ragnell, Ike anticipated the attack. Ike: You're open! Ike swings Ragnell at Cloud directly, breaking his defence and slashing him directly, drawing blood from Cloud's arm. Cloud: Ugh... Can't stay up here for too long... Cloud waits Ike out for his attack, Ike swings Ragnell at Cloud, Cloud avoids all of his swings whilst keep an eye open for his motorcycle, Ike focuses on the attack and applies pressure to Cloud's sword, causing him to break off concentration, and heighten his guard, the train turns direction, causing Cloud and Ike to lose their balance, Cloud looks and sees his motorcycle, Cloud runs past Ike and jumps off the train and lands near his motorcycle, Ike runs with all of my might, jumping high into the air, Ike performs Aether once again to maintain his drop. Ike: Aether! Cloud opens up his motorcycle's extensions where he collects all 5 of his blade pieces, Ike's Aether then lands, splitting his motorcycle into two separate pieces, Cloud evades the attacks with his blade pieces, Ike stands up and steps away from the wrecked motorcycle, Cloud quickly assembles the pieces, creating the Fusion Sword, Ragnell and the Fusion Sword meet. Cloud: This ends here! Cloud activates Omnislash Ver. 6, locking Ike into the attack, Ike is raised in the air as the sword pieces are gathered around him, Cloud then grabs the first piece, slashing at Ike's right arm, Cloud takes the second, then slashes at Ike's left arm, Cloud grabs the third and slashes at Ike's left leg, then grabs the fourth blade and slashes at Ike's right leg upwards before grabbing the blade above Ike, Ike looks up to see Cloud slash down at him directly with the base, Cloud lands on the ground, as Ike crashes into the ground, dropping Ragnell and heavily bleeding. Cloud: There's nothing more you can do... All the pieces land individually on the ground near Cloud. Ike stands up slowly and grabs Ragnell. Ike: As long as I can still stand, I will fight! Ike dashes at Cloud and swings with his might, and swings Ragnell once more, disarming Cloud, Ike then impales Cloud in the chest and ignites Ragnell in blue flames, Cloud struggles to resist the flames. Ike: With these skills, I cannot lose. Ike pulls Ragnell out of Cloud, then Ike swings a blue flame burning Ragnell with one hand, sending Cloud into the air with it, Ike jumps high and grabs his sword. Ike: GREAT! AETHER!! Ike performs a series of kicks and slashes before performing the standard Aether flip-slashes. After, Ike drives Ragnell into Cloud into the ground, creating an explosion, Ike lands and Cloud hits the ground hard, bleeding and without his sword, Cloud grabs a piece of his blade, and attacks Ike with it, Ike slashes back and destroys that piece, Cloud grabs a large piece and hits with his full strength, disarming Ike of Ragnell, Ike kicks Cloud back, Ike pulls Urvan from his back, and dashes at Cloud and swings Urvan at Cloud, Cloud retrieves First Tsurugi and switches it to Attack Mode, Axe and Sword clash. Cloud: No holding back... Cloud pushes his sword forward once more, breaking Ike's guard, Cloud then impales Ike directly in the chest, pushing it until it reaches the base, Ragnell drops from Ike's hand, the pain unbearable for Ike to handle, Cloud pulls out his First Tsurugi as Ike struggles to remain standing, his body bleeding and his battle over. K.O.! Cloud gets back on his motorcycle, putting the pieces of First Tsurugi back into their places, he puts on his sunglasses and rides off. Conclusion Boomstick: CLOUD WON! Wiz: Yes, these two are perhaps the most powerful swordsman of their time, Cloud having the superhuman abilities, and Ike have the battle hardened combat experience, but where Cloud takes the advantage is in his speed, he goes at speeds much greater than Sephiroth, whereas Ike is slower than both of them. Boomstick: Yes, Ike's not the slowest swordsman in Fire Emblem, but he's not the fastest either, Cloud eclipses Ike's speed impressively, and while Ike has great defences, his defences can only help him for so long. Wiz: Plus, Cloud always wore Aerith's Ribbon, therefore making him immune to Great Aether's flames, so he had no concerns when it came to being burnt, all he would put up with is the cuts and impalements, which Cloud has survived before. Boomstick: "Oh but Boomstick, Ike has Yune's powers and killed a Goddess on his own, whereas Cloud needed his allies to kill Sephiroth, would that mean Ike is better at killing divinity than Cloud?" Wiz: Actually no, Ike's accomplishment of killing Ashera, while impressive hails in comparison to the combined effort needed to take down Sephiroth, while Ashera was threatening Tellius, Sephiroth was threatening the ENTIRE WORLD! Ike's feats just don't quite stack up against Cloud's even with his allies helping him. Boomstick: Even if we excluded their god-killing feats, Cloud still beats out Ike when it comes to Speed, Durability and Offensive Capability, Ike was certainly prepared for a fight against Cloud, but Cloud was able to GREAT-LY best him. Wiz: The Winner is Cloud Strife. Trivia * This matchup marked the beginning of Shadow's "One Battle per Month" schedule, as Shadow was going back into school, he didn't want to release the episode in January, as it conflicted with his studies. * In Shadow's Death Battles, This is the first "Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem" themed Death Battle, the others are Marth vs. Warrior of Light and Lucina vs. Lightning Farron. ** In Shadow's Death Battles, this matchup also starts a Final Fantasy combatant chain, where up until Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith, Shadow would use at least one Final Fantasy combatant in battles following this one. ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Ike Cloud ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles